


Vengeance is Mine

by starrynightfantasies



Category: Loki - Fandom
Genre: Domestic Violence, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Sexual Content, Verbal Abuse, Verbal Humiliation, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-14
Updated: 2016-05-14
Packaged: 2018-06-08 09:29:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,487
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6848929
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starrynightfantasies/pseuds/starrynightfantasies
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>OFC Melissa has an abusive husband who forced her to go to a work function with him even though she was violently ill with a migraine headache. When she stumbles out onto the sidewalk to vomit into the bushes, a tall, dark, handsome stranger rescues her. Male character is Loki.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Vengeance is Mine

Charles had always been more interested in his high profile finance job than he was in Melissa. His excuse, of course, was that his job was what afforded them the luxuries they had in their lives. Melissa never imagined a luxurious life for herself. All she really wanted was a husband who loved her, and children.

When they were dating, Charles had spent hours talking with Melissa about the life they would have. They were going to get married, spend a few years enjoying each other’s company, and then have babies. Melissa was dying to have babies. She thought Charles would make the perfect daddy.

A few months after the couple married, they lived in Albany. Charles was working as a branch manager in the finance company, and Melissa was a kindergarten teacher. Melissa loved her job until one day, Charles came home and announced that they were moving to New York City in two weeks, and that Melissa would have to leave her job.   
He had taken a position at corporate. He didn’t bother to ask her opinion. He said it was for the best, and that she shouldn’t work anyway, especially when they decided to have a baby.  
Four years later, and there was still no hope of a little one. In fact, Charles hardly noticed Melissa anymore unless it was to tell her what a disappointment she was to him.

“You know these dinners are important to me, Melissa. I do not understand why you can’t manage to show up when you have a headache. I go to work with them.” Charles was glaring at Melissa.

She was so nauseated she could barely lift her head, so her argument was weak.  
“Charles, I don’t have a headache. I have a migraine. You know that, but you refuse to acknowledge it. Why do you want me there anyway? You hardly speak to me when I do go.”

Her head was going to split open. Melissa was struggling to keep her eyes open in the brightly lit bedroom. Charles had flipped all the lights on when he realised she was feeling bad. He always said a little light would help. Obviously the man had never suffered a migraine.

“When you’re married, Melissa, it is expected that your wife will be grateful enough to be by your side at corporate functions!” He spat.  
Charles was standing there, red in the face, in just his tight red briefs. He thought he looked good in them. Melissa thought he looked more like a walrus in a Speedo. 

Suddenly, Charles jerked her off of the bed by her arms.

“Ow, Charles!”

“You are going with me. That is final. You’re such a whiney little bitch!” 

He dragged her into the bathroom and turned the faucet on.   
“Get in the shower. You had better be ready in half an hour!” 

As soon as Charles left the room, Melissa flung herself toward the toilet and started violently throwing up.

Thirty minutes later, Charles and Melissa got in the cab to go to the banquet. Melissa was sure she looked like hell, but she felt a lot worse. Charles did not seem to care.

“Melissa, I swear to God, if you embarrass me at this function, you will regret it.”   
“I took some nausea meds, Charles. Your reputation will survive.”

Melissa sat at dinner, struggling to make conversation, and picking at the pasta dripping with rich, nauseating, cream sauce.  
Everyone but he husband was making polite conversation with Melissa; asking about her life here in the city, how she liked it, if she had found a hobby or friends. They seemed to care a lot more than Charles did. The truth was, she hated the city. She had no one. Not even Charles. She smiled politely and lied.

Melissa had thought he medicine would calm her stomach through this affair, but she was wrong. Halfway through dinner, she leapt from her seat and bolted from the room. She could hear Charles’ agitated growl from across the room. She couldn’t locate the restroom, so she flew out the back door.

She barely made it to the bushes before vomiting. 

Melissa was standing in the barren rose bushes, doubled over, holding both sides of her head as if to keep it from flying to pieces when he appeared. 

A man with long black hair, dressed in a black suit, white collared shirt, and a checked scarf was standing on the sidewalk watching Melissa intently. She should have been mortified, but she was so sick, she had lost any shred of self consciousness she once had. 

“Do you need help?” The man’s eyes were full of concern, which was really surprising in this part of town.

“I, um, I just have a bad migraine and I was at this banquet. I got sick. I couldn’t find the ladies’ room.” Melissa was sputtering. 

Sometime in the last thirty seconds, Melissa had realized just how attractive this man was. He was stunning. 

“If you have a migraine, what were you doing at a banquet?”

“My, my husband made me go. He said I was just being whiney…No, let me rephrase that. He said I was being a whiney bitch.” 

Why was she telling this to a stranger?

The man held out his hands to help her stand all the way up again.

“I am Loki Laufeyson. What is your name?”

“Melissa.”  
“Listen, Mr. Laufeyson, I really need to get back inside. My husband is going to kill me if I am gone too long.”

Loki’s eyes widened. “You fear him?”

“No, no. It’s just an expression. I mean, he’ll be really angry.”

“He is angered when you are ill?” Loki looked confused.

“He just really wanted me there, so he will be mad that I left.”

As soon as she started thinking about Charles again, Melissa’s head began to pound.   
“Ahhhg.” She was doubled over again.

Loki was by her side in an instant.  
“Melissa, you need to rest. I could help you if you will agree to it.” 

“No offense, Mr. L—”  
“Please, call me Loki.”

“-Loki, but I don’t think anyone can help me.”  
“Trust me, Melissa.” Loki grinned, and at that moment, Melissa would have helped him take over New York if he had asked her to.

“Okay. Charles won’t miss me anyway.”

Loki took her hand and began to lead her away from the building.   
“Charles must be lacking in brain function, then.” Loki mused.

 

Loki wasn’t looking to pick up a woman in New York, but he couldn’t look the other way when he saw a beautiful woman who was clearly distressed. Melissa appeared to be very ill, and Loki knew he could use his seidr to help her.   
As they walked down the sidewalk, he glanced in her direction wondering what made this woman trust him. She was gorgeous, with long dark brown hair, blue eyes and pale, blushing skin. There was something melancholy in her eyes, though. Loki was very intuitive, and he was willing to bet the reason for her sadness was her husband.

“Loki, where are we going?” Melissa just wanted to go somewhere dark and cool to lie down. She was having second thoughts about going with him.

“We’re going to my apartment. It is just there on the corner.” He pointed to a townhouse at the end of the block.

Melissa didn’t know why she trusted Loki.   
She really shouldn’t be going with a stranger, but she didn’t think he was going to hurt her. She really hoped it wasn’t her hormones tricking her into trusting him.

Loki walked up the steps, unlocked the door, and invited Melissa inside his place. The more he looked at her, the more he wished she weren’t married. The naughty things he would do to her body. And she would love it.

Melissa’s cell phone rang, and when she looked down at it, she looked absolutely panicked.  
“Oh God, it’s Charles.”   
She answered tentatively. “Hello?”

Loki could hear Charles yelling from across the room even though he had tried to give Melissa some privacy.

“Melissa, where the FUCK are you? I’ve been explaining to everyone why my whiney ass wife ran out of the banquet! I swear, you don’t give two shits about me or you wouldn’t do this!” Charles bellowed.

“Charles, I was vomiting. I told you, I have a migraine. I thought my medicine would work. I didn’t want to embarrass you.”   
Tears sprang from Melissa’s eyes, and Loki found himself wishing he could tear Charles’ limbs off.  
“Well, you can just go the fuck home and wait for me. I left, and I intend to go out with my co-workers now. I don’t know when I’ll be home, but I definitely don’t want to see you for a while.”  
Charles hung up, and Melissa slid her phone back into her pocket.   
Her head started to pound so hard, her knees buckled, but before she could collapse onto the floor, Loki was there to catch her.

“He should not speak to you like that. No one deserves to be spoken to like that.”   
Loki picked her up as if she were as light as a feather and carried her into a dark, cool bedroom.

“Hold up, cowboy. What are we doing here?” Melissa muttered.

Loki chuckled.  
“Ehehehe. I promise I am only trying to make you comfortable. Lie down. I won’t touch you.”  
“Unless you want me to.” He grinned mischievously, and Melissa almost begged him to.  
“Close your eyes. I’m going to help you get rid of that migraine, darling.” Loki spoke softly so as not to exacerbate it.

When Loki was sure Melissa’s eyes were closed, he held both of his hands about two inches above her face.   
He then used his seidr to soothe the nerves in her head that were causing her migraine.

Melissa felt a warm, tingly sensation in her head. She was immediately soothed. She almost thought she could see a green light filtering through her eyelids, but she didn’t dare open her eyes. This was the best she had felt all day.

“Melissa, would you allow me to massage your temples?” Loki asked.

“Yes, if you don’t mind.”

Loki began massaging her temples with his fingertips, and Melissa moaned involuntarily.   
“Sorry, it’s just, that feels amazing.”

Loki laughed. “If you like that, you should try my back rub.”  
Melissa thought about it for a moment. She had not had this kind of attention in years. The thought made her sad and angry.   
“Are you offering?”

“Absolutely. Roll over, darling.”

Melissa was wearing a very uncomfortable strapless satin dress with boning in the front and back, so she had some trouble rolling over.

“Would you like to borrow a t-shirt or something? I am certain mine would be long enough to maintain your modesty. I would offer pajama pants, but I don’t have any. I tend to sleep naked.”  
Melissa’s brain immediately conjured up a picture of Loki sleeping in the nude, and she almost gasped aloud.

“I would love a t-shirt. It couldn’t be any less modest than this dress anyway.”  
Loki pulled a shirt out of his drawer and handed it to her. Then he turned his back so she could change.

“Um, Loki? Could you, could you unzip me please?”

“Nothing would please me more,” Loki said, smiling in the darkness.  
As he unzipped her dress, Melissa could feel his cool breath on her neck and back.  
Loki made sure to run his fingertip down her spine as he worked the zipper down, inhaling her sweet fragrance as he did so.

Once she had his shirt on, Melissa laid down on the bed as Loki instructed, and he began massaging her back. Once again, Melissa felt the warm, tingly sensation.

“Loki, that feels so good,” she muttered.   
“That’s what I long to hear from a beautiful woman. Ehehehe.”

“Why are you doing all of this for me? You don’t even know me?” Melissa was perplexed.  
“I don’t like to see women in pain, and I really hate to see them neglected.” 

“You’re amazing. My migraine is gone. I can hardly believe it.” 

Loki was still massaging Melissa’s back when he noticed the purple bruises on her arms. He rolled her back over to see her face.  
“Where did you get these bruises, Melissa?”

Melissa was ashamed to answer, so she tried to lie.  
“Oh, I fell a few days ago.”

Loki looked at her and frowned. “Try again, darling.”

Melissa looked away for a moment.   
“I don’t see how it is your business, Loki.”

“It was Charles, wasn’t it?”  
Tears threatened to spill out of Melissa’s eyes. “Yes. Okay? Yes, it was Charles. He was angry because I was ill, and he pulled me out of bed a little roughly.”

“I’m sorry, Melissa.”  
Tenderly, Loki pulled the sleeves of her shirt up and kissed each of the bruises on her arms. 

When he looked at Melissa again, her face was mere inches from his, so he kissed her as gently as he could manage.   
Loki was surprised when Melissa kissed him back. Suddenly, she grabbed the back of his neck and kissed him passionately.

Melissa could not hold herself back. She had not felt even the slightest bit attractive in years because of Charles, and all of the sudden, the most attractive man she had ever seen was kissing her.

Loki took off his suit jacket and loosened his tie. Then, he gently pushed her down onto his bed and continued to kiss her softly. He threaded his fingers in her hair, rubbing her face with his thumb. He stopped kissing her just long enough to run his tongue all along her lips before touching it to her own.   
Melissa was already breathing heavily, and Loki hadn’t even touched her yet.

“Loki, I really shouldn’t be here, doing this.” Melissa was trying to convince herself more than anything else.  
“Do you want to be here, doing this?” Loki asked, between pecks around her swollen lips.  
Melissa sighed, “God, yes.”  
“Well, it’s settled then.” Loki began to tease her neck with his cool tongue, licking and suckling in all the right places. 

Melissa could not figure out how his breath and mouth were so cool compared to hers, but the feeling was exquisite.  
He ran his hands up her shirt to touch her bare waist while he continued to lavish attention on her mouth and throat.

“Loki?”  
“Yes, darling?”  
“I think you may be a bit overdressed.”  
“Ehehehe…You asked for it, darling.”

Loki untucked and unbuttoned his shirt, then removed his shirt and tie, tossing them aside.   
Melissa stared, open-mouthed at his muscular arms and chest. She had truly never seen a more beautiful man.

“Is this more to your satisfaction, darling?” Loki grinned his panty-melting grin.

Melissa reached up and touched his toned stomach with her fingertips, and Loki shivered. He laid back down beside her and they locked into an embrace, kissing passionately; Melissa’s legs wrapped around Loki’s waist.   
Loki pulled her shirt up and began licking one of her nipples while teasing the other with his big, strong hand. Melissa started unbuttoning Loki’s pants. She could feel his arousal against her, and she wanted him so badly.

Loki removed Melissa’s shirt and continued his slow tease. His mouth was cool, but not cold. It was just cool enough to give Melissa chills. Loki ran his hands down her sides to the waistband of her panties.   
He hooked his thumbs in the thin lace and started to pull her panties down.

“Oh, no mister. Once again, you are woefully overdressed,” Melissa whispered.  
“But I’m not wearing anything underneath.”  
“So, I guess we’re at an impasse.”  
“No, darling. I always win.” Loki slid his hand up Melissa’s thigh, slipped his fingers inside her panties, and began to circle her already sensitive bulb.  
“Ahhh…” Melissa moaned.

“Darling, you’re so ready. Is this for me?” Loki asked, with a knowing grin.  
“Yes…”

“Do I have your permission to take them off now, Melissa?” Loki purred.  
“Yes, please!” Melissa cried.  
“See? I always win.” He slid her panties down her legs, kissing her thighs as he went.

Loki stood, unzipped his own pants, and pulled them off, then started at Melissa’s toes, licking and kissing his way up until he reached her mouth.   
He slid two fingers inside her, and she almost flew apart.   
“Ahhh, please!”  
“Shhh, darling. Not yet.” 

Loki braced himself above her and slowly pushed his hard length inside her.   
They both moaned at the sheer pleasure of the moment.   
“Are you alright, darling?” Loki knew he was larger than the average human male.  
“Wow, I mean, yes. I am just fine.” Melissa panted.  
Loki began to move, slowly at first, but when Melissa began to moan, he took that as a sign that she truly was enjoying herself.   
With each thrust, Melissa felt herself moving higher and higher, and when Loki’s mouth came down to reclaim hers, she came, crying out, into his mouth.

“That’s what I wanted to hear, darling. Now, will you do me a favor?”  
“Anything.” And she meant anything.  
“Will you climb on top so I can see those beautiful breasts of yours?” Loki looked at her questioningly.  
“Yes, of course,” she giggled.

Loki rolled them both over, and Melissa immediately felt the advantage of the position.   
He was so deep inside her, she felt as though he had reached her soul.  
“Still okay, darling?” Loki asked, sensing her hesitation.  
“Yes, you’re just so big.”   
“Go at your pace, my darling. I am in no hurry.” Loki smiled sweetly at her.

Melissa started to move, and Loki laid his head back, hissing through his teeth.   
Suddenly, he grabbed her hips, pulling her forward so that her breasts were at his mouth. While she moved, he licked and sucked her nipples.   
When Melissa threw her head back and began to moan his name, Loki moved his hand down to massage her most sensitive spot.   
Melissa came immediately, crying his name.  
“Ahhh, Loki!”

Loki was on the verge of orgasm himself, but Melissa was collapsed on top of him.   
Loki stroked her face for a moment before she raised up.  
“I’ve never had two before.”  
“Would you like another?” Loki asked, with a sly grin.

Without pulling out of her, Loki rolled them back over, pulling Melissa’s legs up on his shoulders.  
“This will be intense. If it’s too much, you must tell me.”   
Loki began to thrust again, and Melissa immediately knew what he meant. It was only a few seconds before she felt another orgasm building deep inside her.  
“Oh, oh please, Loki! Oh, God!”  
She came, and when she clenched around him, Loki came, spiling inside her.

Loki held Melissa, who was reveling in the fact that she’d had three orgasms. Three.  
“I’ve never had an orgasm with a man before,” Melissa admitted.  
“Are you saying you're….?”   
“No. I just always had to do it myself…”  
“Ehehehe…I’d like to see that.”  
“You just didn’t have the right man.” Loki winked.

Melissa looked sad for a moment.  
“I should feel terrible about this.”  
“But you don’t. And you feel terrible about that.” Loki guessed.  
“Yes. And if I’m not home when he gets home…” Melissa looked frightened.  
“I thought you said you didn’t fear him.” Loki said.  
“Well, normally I don’t, because he just ignores me like I don’t even exist, but when I screw up and make him angry…” Melissa’s eyes were welling up.

Loki was having trouble reigning his anger in. “Listen to me, Melissa. You did not screw up. Charles is neglecting and abusing you, and that is not your fault.”  
“I don’t want to go home, but if I’m not there when he gets there, he’ll be furious.” Melissa said, truly terrified of what Charles would do.  
“Let me take you, just in case he is there. I promise I will not be seen. I would hate to see you hurt because of me.”   
“You’d do that for me?” Melissa asked.  
“Melissa, not every man is like Charles, and as forward as this may sound, I would do anything for you,” Loki vowed.

“You hardly know me, Loki.”  
Loki grinned. “Oh, my darling. I think I know you very well after tonight.”  
Melissa blushed and lightly smacked him on the arm.  
“Watch out, love. I like that.” Loki winked at her playfully.

When they arrived at Melissa’s house, she gasped aloud.   
“Oh no. Charles is already here. You had better go now, Loki. He’s going to be irate.”  
“I came here to make sure you’re safe, and that is what I intend to do,” Loki said with absolute authority.  
“Do not worry. He won’t see me unless it becomes necessary.”

Melissa unlocked the front door and tiptoed inside. Little did she know, Loki had used his seidr to hide himself beside the front window so he could eavesdrop on the scene.  
Suddenly, Charles emerged from the bedroom, looking murderous. 

“Where the hell have you been, bitch? I’ve been here for a fucking hour waiting on you!” Charles yelled.

It was everything Loki could do to hold himself back, but he told himself he would not act unless Melissa was in danger.  
“Oh, you were actually waiting for me? Don’t act like you cared where I was, Charles. I could have been dead; you wouldn’t care.” 

Charles started to walk toward Melissa and it became obvious that he was drunk.  
“You didn’t answer me! Where the hell have you been? You don’t have a migraine now, do you?! Did you go out whoring and get rid of it?”

Charles was standing in front of Melissa now, and Loki was ready to strike. He was shaking with fury listening to the awful things spewing from Charles’ filthy mouth.

Melissa took a step back.  
“Charles, you know that isn’t true. You’re drunk. You should go get some rest. We can sort this in the morning.”

Suddenly, Charles had his hands around Melissa’s throat. He shoved her against the wall, ignoring her gasps for breath.

“Don’t fucking tell me what to do, you little–”

He never finished his sentence.

Loki dropped the seidr providing him cover, dove through the picture window, and threw Charles against the far wall of the living room, effectively breaking his neck.

Melissa gasped and slid to the floor in a heap.   
“Loki! Oh God, is he?”

“Yes.”

Melissa was looking at Loki with the strangest expression of fear on her face.

“Melissa, please don’t be afraid.”  
“I will not harm you. He would have killed you tonight,” Loki pleaded with her.

Melissa continued to stare at him.  
“Loki, why are you dressed like that?”

Loki realized that when he dropped his cover, he also exchanged his suit for armor without a second thought.

“Melissa, I must tell you something. I am, well, I am not from here.” 

“You mean New York?” Melissa looked even more afraid now.  
“No, Melissa. Earth.”

Melissa stood up and walked toward Loki on wobbly legs.   
“So, you’re alien,” Melissa said, without preamble.

“No. Not as your people imagine aliens. I am from another realm. Asgard. One of nine realms. Earth is one of them, but we call it Midgard,” Loki explained.

Loki looked at Melissa, willing her to believe him.   
“Please don’t be afraid, darling. I will never hurt you.”

“Loki, you killed him. You killed my husband,” Melissa spoke with shock in her voice, but Loki could not hear accusation.

“I can’t say that I’m sorry I did it. He would have strangled you to death in front of me. I could not bear watching that. I am sorry you had to see it, though,” Loki said.

“What now?” Melissa whispered. 

“Do you trust me, darling?” Loki asked, not sure if he wanted the answer. 

“Yes. I don’t know why, but I do.”

Loki gave her a sad half-smile. “Well, we have to go. Right now. Before anyone realizes what has happened.”

“But where are we going to go? We’ll be convicted. Imprisoned. We’ll get the death penalty, Loki.”   
Melissa was starting to cry again.   
“I’ll be responsible for that!”

Loki put his hands on both sides of Melissa’s face.   
“Listen to me. None of that is going to happen. We will go to Asgard. I’ll take you there. You’ll love it, I promise. And you never have to worry about that worthless waste of oxygen again,” Loki glared at Charles lying dead on the opposite side of the room.

Eight Weeks Later

Melissa had been feeling slightly queasy for a few days, but she didn’t think too much of it. She was too consumed with life in Asgard with Loki. She still could not believe all that had transpired over the last two months. Loki had shown her that she was worth loving. She loved him more than anything on the Earth she had left behind.

“Melissa, darling, are you feeling alright? You haven’t touched your breakfast,” Loki said, sounding concerned.

“I’m just a little queasy, that’s all.”

“You haven’t eaten much in several days, love,” Loki said, touching her hand.

“I just haven’t felt like eating much. I guess I’m just…off.” Melissa shrugged.

“Why don’t I see if I can help, darling? Come with me.”

Loki led Melissa back to his chambers.   
“Shall I treat you to one of my back massages? Maybe it will make you feel better,” Loki grinned.

“That sounds great, actually. My back is killing me.”

Loki began rubbing Melissa’s back, using his seidr to ease any tension in her muscles when he noticed it.

“Melissa?”

“Yes?”

“Turn over. I’m going to listen to your heartbeat.” Loki sounded excited, though Melissa had no idea why.

“Okay…but…”

Melissa rolled over, and Loki quickly pressed his ear to her chest, but continued to keep his hands near her lower back.

He looked up at Melissa with tears in his eyes.  
“Darling, you have two heartbeats.”

“Excuse me?!” 

Loki was smiling the biggest smile Melissa had ever seen on his face.  
“Darling, you’re queasy because you’re pregnant!”

Melissa was stunned. “Are…are you sure Loki?” 

Loki’s face fell. “Are you unhappy about this?” 

“No! I’ve always wanted a baby, but what if…I’m sorry, but what if it’s not…”

“Mine?” Loki finished her thought.  
“Oh darling, I am certain he is mine. That is the only way I could have felt his heartbeat with my hands,” Loki said, obviously ecstatic.

“Loki, did you say ‘he’? You did! Do you already know?!” Melissa was bouncing up and down.

“I did. I am sorry if I spoiled the surprise.” He looked sheepish.

“Oh, Loki! I can’t believe it!” Melissa flung herself in his arms.

Loki held her close, inhaling the sweet scent of her hair. 

“I love you so much, darling,” Loki murmured.

“I love you, too, Loki.”


End file.
